


The Morning After [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing that Dean and Cas would be coming back home, at least for now, neither Sam or Gabriel know what to think. A lot has gone unsaid between them, time to clear the air. At least a little.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108514) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   

##  The Morning After 

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : 

###  [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel/Sam Castiel/Dean  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:** 9:07  
**Summary:** After hearing that Dean and Cas would be coming back home, at least for now, neither Sam or Gabriel know what to think. A lot has gone unsaid between them, time to clear the air. At least a little.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108514)  
  
Right click to[ Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/The%20Morning%20After.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZSThnNkdYQ0RNbEU/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
